Sailor Moon: El comienzo
by Sakuratakumi2
Summary: La vida de serena dará un giro inesperado que la hará encontrar la felicidad, pero aparecieran nuevos obstáculos: un nuevo enemigo, un nuevo amor y un nuevo comienzo
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la partida de los Tres Ligths. Mientras tanto, Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina retomaban sus estudios en la preparación, todo lo demás ocurría, después de clases todavía frecuentaban en la cafetería, además de ir a visitar a Andrew en los videos juegos, Serena y Rei Peleaban como de costumbre. En cambio con Darien estaba por volver a los Estados Unidos debido a que se transfirió a Japón para continuar sus estudios, ya que queríamos una sola Serena.

Era un día más como todos, solo que tenía algo que se adelantaba, debido a que los alumnos se encontraban contentos y emocionados, sobretodo ciertas personas.

-¡Es fantástico! - exclamo Lita

-¡Que emoción! - exclamo también Mina

-Suena interesante, pero no parece que estén exagerando las cosas-dijo luna con una gota en la cabeza

-¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Rei apareciendo

-Hola, Rei! Dijo Serena- Lo que habia sido con las chicas es sobre el concurso que se puede hacer en nuestra escuela.

-Así, ¿de qué se trata el concurso? - dijo Rei muy curiosa

\- El concurso de cantar, es un concurso de canto, donde podemos participar todas, fue muy entusiasmada.

Más tarde en la casa de Serena

-Así que van a participar en el concurso- dijo luna sentándose a lado de Artemisa.

-Eso me hace recordar algo del Milenio de Plata- dijo Artemis con un aire de nostalgia.

-Tienes razón Artemis, como me pude olvidar algo como eso-dijo luna un poco apenada-

-¿Qué quieren decir ustedes dos con eso?- preguntó Lita

-Lo que queremos decir es que, en el pasado del Milenio de Plata, ustedes en su tiempo libre se la pasaban practicando, ya que querían convertirse en unas excelentes cantantes por lo cual tenían un grupo musical y era todo un éxito- dijo Artemis

-Es verdad, la Reina Serenity estaba muy orgullosa de todas ustedes, sobretodo de la princesa ya que era la voz principal-dijo luna recordando esos momentos.

-¿Serena la voz principal? Eso sí que me sorprende- dijo Rei con un tono burlón.

\- No veo el motivo para que te burles Rei, a decir verdad tanto tú como serena eran las que componían las canciones, canciones muy lindas si me preguntan-dijo Artemis tomando un poco de leche.

\- ¿Qué nombre le ponemos a la banda?-dijo Amy pensativa.

-Luna, Artemis. ¿Qué nombre teníamos en el Milenio de Plata?-preguntó Lita.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Lita, a decir verdad como ustedes eran conocidas en todo el reino, solo la llamaban Sailor Scout, debido a que no necesitaron un nombre.

-Entonces, ¿qué nombre podemos ponernos?- dijo Serena.

-¿Qué les parece Space Stars?-dijo lita- Podríamos decir que es para homenajear a los Three Ligths.

-Me gusta la idea- dijeron Mina, Amy y Serena.

-También podemos usar nombres artísticos- dijo Amy muy emocionada

-Seria genial, ¿qué tal Star Venus?-dijo Mina.

-Me gusta, y para mí que les parece. Star Moon-dijo Serena.

-Entonces nosotras seremos Star Mars, Star Júpiter y Star Mercury- dijo Rei

-Bueno, entonces ya está todo listo, mañana nos inscribiremos-dijo Serena

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todas

Pasaron los días de muchas prácticas que al fin llego el día del concurso, el auditorio se encontraba totalmente lleno, en el camerino se podía presenciar el nerviosismo que habitaba en el aire, después de que pasaran las bandas y algunas fueron descalificadas, las chicas habían pasado a la etapa final.

Las chicas se encontraban en el camerino preparándose para salir al escenario, pero algunas de ellas se encontraban nerviosas.

-Me siento muy nerviosa, no creo poder lograrlo-dijo Serena caminando de un lado para el otro.

-Tranquila Serena, no es la primera vez que lo haces, a decir verdad me dejaste muy sorprendida cuando te escuche cantar, tienes una voz muy linda-dijo Mina

-Mina tiene razón, si no te hubiéramos escuchado no hubiésemos creído en lo que dijeron Artemis y Luna-dijo Amy

\- Tú también lo haces bien Amy, ambas nos dejaron sorprendidas-dijo Lita

-No te quedas a tras Lita, tienes una voz potente y muy bien entonada-dijo Serena

-¿Tú qué opinas Rei?-dijo Mina

-" _es verdad serena resulto ser bastante buena, de seguro que Darien se va a sorprender al escucharla"_

-Rei ¿estás bien?- dijo Lita sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Eh, así estoy bien Lita-dijo dándole una sonrisa, de pronto tocan la puerta y entran unas personas muy conocidas por todos

-Hola Preciosas-dijo Michiru

-Hola, Cabeza de Bombón-dijo Haruka

-Hola Haruka, Michiru!-saludaron las chicas

-Y no venimos solas- dijo Haruka apartándose de la puerta dejando pasar a Setsuna, Hotaru, Darien, Luna y Artemis.

-Buenas Noches a todas-dijo Darien

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- dijo Setsuna

-Venimos a desearles mucha suerte-dijo Hotaru

-Es increíble la cantidad de gente que hay allá afuera y las apoya-dijo Luna

-¿Space Stars?, es su turno de salir al escenario-dijo el asistente

-Que les vaya bien-dijo Artemis

-Nosotros estaremos observando-dijo Haruka y junto con los demás se fueron a sus lugares

El momento había llegado, su actuación ya había sido anunciada y todo el auditorio las recibieron con unos aplausos y chiflidos, de pronto la música empezó a sonar y comenzaron a cantar. Cuando terminaron de tocar la canción todos los presentes que se encontraban en el auditorio estallaron de aplausos y demás; habían quedados muy sorprendidos por su actuación, y más con Serena debido a que había mostrado que su voz era inigualable, eran las ganadoras del concurso.

En los camerinos

-Estuvimos geniales-dijo Lita

-¿Vieron cómo nos aplaudieron?-dijo Amy muy contenta

-De seguro que Seiya estaría muy sorprendido con Serena-dijo Lita

-No es para tanto-dijo Serena

-¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te aclamaban allá afuera?-dijo Amy

-Lo hicimos muy bien, somos un gran equipo. Si me disculpan iré afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco-dijo Rei, saliendo del camerino se encontró con Haruka y las demás que la felicitaron, después de hablar con las chicas se quedó un momento a solas con Darien.

-Hola, Darien-dijo Rei

-Hola, Rei. Estuviste genial, todas estuvieron increíbles-dijo Darien

-Muchas gracias, ¿pero solo así me vas a felicitar?-dijo Rei abriendo sus brazos para que él la abrazara.

-No, claro que no. Ven acá-dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

-Darien!-grito Serena al ver la escena, pero no le dio importancia

-Serena, estuviste grandiosa, me ha dejado totalmente impresionado, no sabía que las cosas podían hacer de esa forma, sino que soltaba inmediatamente una Rei para con Serena, por lo que ella se disgustó.

-No es nada, me alcanza con que te gusta gustarte un tío dijo Serena, mientras que Darien le daba un beso y un gran abrazo. Rei no pudo tolerar la escena y se fue a los camerinos.


	2. capitulo 1

¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¡Princesa! Princesa Serenity, ¿me escucha?-dijo x

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas?-dijo Serena

-Por favor princesa, háganos caso no siga a la luz. Así estará a salvo, por favor no lo haga-

-Ven con nosotras hija, por favor. ¡No te acerques más a la luz!-dijo la Reina Serenity

-¿Hija? No puede ser, madre eres tu- dijo Serena llorando de dolor

-Sí, hija mía. Soy yo tu madre la Reina Serenity, también está conmigo la princesa Kakyû del planeta Kinmoku, ¿la recuerdas?- dijo La Reina Serenity

-Madre, princesa. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Serena un poco confundida

\- Hija, venimos ayudarte. Ven con nosotras

En el palacio

-Princesa Kakyû, ¿nos mandó a llamar?

-Sí, Seiya. Quiero presentarles a alguien, miren ella es la soberana del Milenio de Plata, La Reina Serenity- dijo la princesa Kakyû

-Mucho gusto majestad-dijeron los tres chicos, arrodillándose frente de ella como una señal de respeto

-Usted se me hace familiar-dijo Yaten mirándola detenidamente

-Te resulta familiar debido a que ella es la verdadera madre de Sailor Moon Yaten, o Serena como quieran llamarla-dijo Kakyû

-Así que es por eso- dijo Taiki sonriendo

-Es verdad, son muy parecidas. Con todo respeto majestad, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-preguntó Seiya

-Me da mucho gusto conocerlos Stars Ligths, la razón por la que vine es para pedirles un favor. Mi hija la princesa Serenity necesita de su ayuda-dijo la Reina Serenity muy preocupada

-Serena, ¿necesita nuestra ayuda?-dijo Seiya muy sorprendido

-Es un asunto muy serio chicos-comentó Kakyû-Necesito que presten mucha atención a lo que le vamos a comunicar-dijo muy seria

-Al parecer esto es más serio de lo que pensé-dijo Seiya mirando fijamente a Taiki

-Pero díganos por favor que es lo que sucede, saben que cuentan con nosotros-dijo Yaten

-Yaten, mi hija se encuentra en un terrible estado y es necesario que cuente con su protección-dijo la reina

-Chicos, Serena se encuentra en este castillo en la habitación seguida de Yaten-dijo Kakyû

-¿Cómo?-dijo Taiki

-Se encuentra en mal estado de salud Taiki, está muy débil-dijo Kakyû

-¿Qué le ocurrió princesa? ¿Apareció un nuevo enemigo?-preguntó Seiya muy preocupado

-No es solo eso Seiya, Serenity, ella ha intentado quitarse la vida y al parecer no quiere mejorar-dijo La reina muy seria y a la vez muy triste

Por su parte los tres jóvenes se encontraban sorprendidos con lo que le habían comunicado, el más afectado fue Seiya que por la impresión se dejó caer en el piso

-Desde hace horas los doctores están intentando en mantenerla fuera de peligro, pero pareciera que ella misma no quiere mejorar, no ayuda en nada en su recuperación, lo último que dijo el doctor fue que se encuentra en estado de coma y no tienen esperanzas de que ella despierte

-¿Por qué? Si cuando nos fuimos hace un mes, estaba todo bien-dijo Taiki

-Así es Taiki, pero por alguna razón mi hija tuvo un enfrentamiento muy fuerte con las Inners Scouts y con el Príncipe Endymion, creo que esa es la principal razón para que ella se encuentre así-dijo la reina con la cabeza baja

-¿Con las Sailors y Darien? Pero qué clase de problemas debieron haber tenido, si se llevaban muy bien-comentó Yaten con un poco de curiosidad

-¿Tienen planeado hacer algo? Todavía no nos han dicho nada sobre el nuevo enemigo-dijo Taiki

-Ni tan nuevo Taiki, se trata del mismo Chaos, solo que ahora se encuentra en su forma natural, después de abandonar el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, tomó forma humana y ahora tiene planeado vengarse de los guerreros de la Luna, y sobre todo de mi hija-comentó la reina

-Pero Sailor Moon es muy fuerte, solo hay que esperar a que mejore, obviamente la ayudaremos, pero cuando eso suceda podremos luchar con el enemigo y con ayuda del Cristal de Plata lograremos vencerlo-dijo Yaten

-No es tan sencillo Yaten, el cristal de plata ha desaparecido, cuando encontré a Serenity no traía el cristal y en su energía pude ver que no estaba con ella

-Entonces majestad, ¿Cómo podremos vencerlo y a la vez ayudar a Serena? Por lo que tengo entendido que el cristal de plata era su principal fuente de energía-dijo Taiki un poco angustiado

-Hay una forma de que ella siga convida es algo arriesgado, pero es la única solución que se me ocurrió por ahora-dijo la reina

-¿Cuál es, Majestad?-dijo Seiya

-Despertando a la sailor de la oscuridad-dijo la reina- Así mi hija podrá continuar con vida por lo menos hasta que aparezca el cristal de plata.

-Debe estar bromeando, ¿no es así? Eso es imposible la única manera de poder hacerlo es sacrificando la vida natural o ¿me equivoco?-dijo Taiki

-Es cierto Taiki, lo que dices es verdad pero si queremos que Serena siga con vida tendremos que utilizar el Cristal Mkraan-dijo Kakyû

-Si hacemos eso, ¿no estaríamos matando a Serena? Con todo el respeto princesa pero lo que quieren hacer es muy arriesgado no solo eso sino que al poner el cristal en serena, estaríamos ofreciendo su alma peor aún estamos por despertar al peor de los enemigos y ninguno de nosotros podremos vencerlo-dijo Yaten

-Ese es un riego que debemos tomar Yaten, por otro lado no vamos a matar a Serena solo vamos a darle energía del cristal mkraan, para sí poder despertar como una nueva sailor ya que al no poseer el cristal de plata no podrá convertirse en Sailor Moon-dijo Kakyû

-Lo que trata de decirnos es que Serena se convertirá en dos personas a la vez, ¿estoy en lo cierto majestad?

-Así es Taiki, por eso necesito que nos ayuden a protegerla es la única esperanza que tengo para que mi hija continué con vida, aparte de que así podrá enfrentarse al enemigo-dijo la reina

-En ese caso, creo que es nuestro deber pues estamos en deuda con ella-comentaron Taiki con Yaten

-Prométame que estará ella bien-dijo Seiya mirando a la reina

-Se lo mucho que quieres a mi hija Seiya, y te lo agradezco te prometo que ella estará bien, si fuera de otra manera yo no hubiera aceptado esta alternativa jamás pondría a mi hija en peligro, también quería pedirte que seas el guardián principal de Serenity, sé que la protegerás muy bien-dijo la reina

-No es necesario que me lo pida Majestad, con mucho gusto lo haré-dijo Seiya

-Yo también cuidare de ella y la protegeré en todo momento-dijo x

-Bienvenida Sailor Galaxia-dijo Kakyû

-Majestades-dijo Galaxia dando una reverencia-Estoy a sus ordenes

-Galaxia, ha llegado la hora-dijo La reina

-Como usted diga Majestad-dijo Galaxia

-Princesa, Majestad-dijo un hombre entrando repentinamente- Perdone mi osadía de interrumpir-dando una reverencia- Pero ocurre algo extraño con la paciente, al parecer saldrá del coma, por favor venid conmigo

-Gracias por avisarnos doctor, enseguida iremos con usted-dijo Kakyû

-Vamos rápido Serena nos necesita-dijo Yaten

-Espera un momento Yaten, tú junto a los demás se quedaran aquí con sailor galaxia-dijo Kakyû- No podemos arriesgarnos a que ella entre en shock al verlos, nosotras iremos a ver qué sucede y cuando llegue el momento yo misma se los hare saber-yéndose con la reina

-Aún no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo, ¿Qué clase de enfrentamiento tuvo que tener con Darien y las chicas?-dijo Taiki un poco preocupado

-Eso no es lo importante ahora Taiki-dijo Seiya-No podemos permitir que Serena muera

-Al parecer ahora estaremos del mismo bando, es un alivio saber que contamos con tu ayuda-comento Yaten a Galaxia-Solo espero que también ella pueda cooperar con nosotros-refiriéndose a la sailor de la oscuridad

-Así es, pero quería agradecerles por perdonarme por todo el daño que les cause sinceramente estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que hice-dijo Galaxia

-No te preocupes, después de todo lo hiciste en contra de voluntad no fue tu culpa-dijo Seiya

-Seiya tiene razón, lo importante es que ahora estas con nosotros y que quieras cooperar a ayudarnos-dijo Taiki

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes y por ella-dijo Galaxia-Lamento mucho que sea la única forma de poder mantenerla con vida

En ese instante junto sus manos y aparece un resplandor dejando ver el cristal mkraan, era un cristal de color rojo mucho más grande que el del cristal de plata y el dorado, aparte de que era un poco ancho y se podía colocar en un lugar plano

-Así que ese es el famoso cristal-dijo Yaten-Es muy hermoso, y pensar que algo así sea capaz de poder absorber todo el universo

-Tiene un poder asombroso, Yaten solamente ella podría manejarlo, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos con este cristal, no se dejen alumbrar por su belleza. Posee una arma de dos filos, si se llegara a romper seria el fin del todo el universo-dijo Galaxia

-Espero que ese poder sea lo suficiente poderoso para poder acabar una vez por todas con Chaos-comento Yaten

-Dinos galaxia, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren hacerle a Serena?, tengo entendido que solo su guardiana puede controlar su poder, sigo sin entender cómo es que esa energía pueda curarla-dijo Taiki

-Bueno, lo que dices es cierto solo su guardiana puede controlar el poder del cristal, pero como actualmente yo soy la más fuerte de todas puedo restar la energía que ahora no está con ella-dijo Galaxia-Al igual que puedo controlar su poder para mantener el equilibrio del universo, pero solamente cuando ella no este cuando sea su hora de despertar solo ella podrá manejarlo y nadie mas

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, si Serena es poseída por el alma de universe, estaremos en serios problemas-dijo Yaten muy preocupada haciendo que todos se quedaran callados

Seiya se encontraba muy intranquilo debido a toda la situación, lo que más le preocupaba era que la sailor de la oscuridad despertara en el cuerpo de Serena, ya que ninguno garantizaba que las cosas salieran como ellos pensaban, fue en ese momento que intervino en la conversación.

-¿Creen que Serena sea capaz de volverse nuestra enemiga en cuanto tenga la energía del cristal?-dijo Seiya

-Es una posibilidad, pero si me permiten dar mi opinión creo que ella estará bien-dijo Galaxia- Tiene un alma muy noble y no creo que se deje influenciar en por el

-Hemos escuchado muchas cosas de Sailor Universe que no me gustaría tener que convivir con ella y menos que este en el cuerpo de Bombón-dijo Seiya

-Es cierto, ahora que me pongo a pensar-dijo Taiki- Lo único que sabemos de ella aparte de que sea la guardiana del Cristal Mkraan, era que cuando ella despertara empezaría el fin de los tiempos, tengo entendido que incluso ella tenía que permanecer dormida por el bien de la humanidad, para que todo estuviera en equilibrio y nada pueda alterar la vida en el universo.

-Sí, pero no olvides que ella era enemiga de todas las Sailors Taiki-dijo Yaten- No le gustaba compartir su poder con nadie e incluso estuvo a punto de matar a las Sailor en el Milenio de Plata, no lo hizo debido a que la Reina Serenity intervino con la ayuda del Cristal de Plata. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Galaxia, tú fuiste la que más convivió con ella, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es Yaten, pero no puedo revelar nada hasta que ella despierte completamente, lo único que nos queda es confiar en sailor moon-dijo Galaxia- _"Lo siento, pero si les cuento corro el riesgo de equivocarme, solo espero que no pase nada malo y que ella esté dispuesta a ayudarnos como en los viejos tiempos. Universe, muy pronto nos volveremos a estar juntas-_ pensaba Galaxia

-¿Qué es este lugar? Es como si ya hubiese estado aquí antes-dijo Serena

-Así que tú eres la princesa Serenity-dijo la mujer que aparecía en frente de Serena, era una mujer de cabello negro en la cual le cubría la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos eran igual de negros como su cabello, tenía una mirada muy fría y seria, su voz hacia que Serena tuviera un poco de miedo, su presencia hacía que cualquiera estuviera nervioso. Le llamo mucho la atención la figura que tenía en el pecho era una especie de ave de color negro muy brillante.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Serena

\- ¿Quién soy? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?-dijo la mujer- Ya veo, debí imaginarme que no te acuerdas de mí, permíteme presentarme soy la sailor de la oscuridad, soy sailor universe guardiana del Cristal Mkraan y estoy aquí ahora para que seamos una

-¿Estuvo mucho tiempo así doctor?-preguntó la reina

-Si su majestad, tiene mucha fiebre y no es imposible disminuírsela-dijo el doctor

-Princesa, creo que será mejor que traigamos de una vez el cristal-dijo la reina-¿Pero qué está sucediendo?-al ver que una luz comenzó a salir del cuerpo de su hija

-No puede ser-dijo Kakyû- acaso ella está-dijo murmurando

-¿Qué le pasa al cristal? De pronto comenzó a brillar-dijo Yaten sorprendido

-Debe estar reaccionando con algo Yaten-dijo Taiki

-No, no es eso Taiki-dijo Galaxia- Al parecer Sailor Universe está comenzando a despertar, ¡cuidado al suelo!- los chicos obedecieron la orden y se cubrieron en el piso, la luz que emitía el cristal poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una ave de fuego, era la legendaria ave Fénix y comenzó a volar en dirección a Serena

-¡Rápido, hay que seguirla!- dijo Seiya

 **En la habitación de Serena**

-Parece que está despertando por sí misma, pero ¿Por qué?-comento Kakyû

El ave se posó en la cabecera de la cama de Serena. Sailor galaxia y los demás llegaron a la habitación, Seiya fue el más afectado que los demás al ver en el estado en que se encontraba Serena, se encontraba con muchos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, lucia más delgada, se podía ver en su rostro rastros de lágrimas lo que más le impacto fue ver las muñecas de Serena que se encontraban vendadas. Se escuchó una voz que sailor galaxia pudo reconocer de inmediato.

-Llegó la hora de despertar- El ave comenzó a cantar y después se introdujo en el cuerpo de Serena. Todos quedaron en silencio

-Todos salgan de aquí, Stars Ligths y Galaxia ustedes quédense aquí-dijo Kakyû

En seguida los doctores y enfermeros abandonaron la habitación inmediatamente al escuchar la orden de la princesa Kakyû

-Al parecer la transformación está comenzando-dijo La Reina Serenity

-Ahora se encuentra dormida, será mejor dejarla descansar -dijo Galaxia después de inspeccionarla

-Sí, será lo mejor. Si gustan yo puedo quedarme a cuidarla-dijo Taiki

-De ninguna manera, Taiki yo me quedare con ella-dijo Seiya

-Me parece muy bien Seiya, Galaxia quédate cerca por si las dudas-dijo La soberana

-Imagino que de seguro quieres estar a solas con ella, estaré afuera por si necesitas algo-dijo Galaxia saliendo de la habitación

-Es impresionante en el estado en que se encuentra, nunca pensé que la podría ver tan lastimada-dijo Yaten

-Sabes lo que más me dejo impresionado Yaten, ¿Te diste cuenta de que tenía las muñecas vendadas? ¿Cuál será el motivo, para que ella llegara a querer hacer eso?-expreso Taiki preocupado

-No lo sé Taiki, ahora lo que más me preocupa en este momento es la reacción de Seiya, nunca lo vi tan enojado, es como si no fuera el-dijo Yaten

-Es verdad, él fue el más impactado de todos al verla en ese estado tan doloroso, debemos de ponernos de acuerdo para ayudarla a superar su problema y la manera en cómo vamos a apoyar a Seiya-dijo Galaxia- Yo creo que él va a ayudar mucho a Serena en su recuperación

\- Tienes mucha razón Galaxia-dijo Taiki apoyándola

\- Solo espero que no cometa ningún error por impulso-murmuro Yaten

 **En la habitación de Serena**

-Bombón mira en qué estado te encuentras, que fue lo que sucedió allá en la tierra, ¿Cuál pudo ser la razón por la que hayas tenido que acudir a esa idea? Me duele mucho tener que verte en ese estado más cuando yo mismo dije que te protegería en todo momento-En ese momento Seiya ya no pudo contener las lágrimas- Bombón por favor despierta, te juro que nunca más te dejare sola, pero tienes que despertar. Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo, quiero escucharte decir de nuevo lo imprudente que puedo ser aparte de ser pesado, por favor abre los ojos sé que me estas escuchando- Se escuchó el sonido del aparato que detectaba la actividad cerebral, Serena estaba reaccionando a las palabras que decía Seiya, por un movimiento se dio cuenta que ella le estaba apretando la mano- Bombón, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Dijo Serena abriendo los ojos y pudo notar que estaba en un cuarto grande y con mucha luz, era un lugar que no conocía pero pudo sentirse muy tranquila, de pronto sintió como apretaban su mano, volteo y pudo encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Seiya- ¿Seiya? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¡Bombón! No te preocupes estás en el planeta Kinmoku, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó muy contento y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me duelen los brazos y la cabeza, me siento muy débil pero dime ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-pregunto un poco agitada.

-Bueno a decir verdad es una historia bastante larga la cual ni yo mismo sé muy bien-dijo Seiya- Pero dime ¿recuerdas algo antes de que perdieras el conocimiento?

En un instante unas imágenes muy dolorosas pasaron por su cabeza, recuerdos del enfrentamiento que tuvo con las Sailor que alguna vez considero sus amigas y cuando discutió con Darien, en ese momento Seiya se sintió pésimo al tener que preguntarle debido a que Serena empezó agitarse. Salió de la habitación desesperadamente comenzó a llamar a los demás para que alguien viniera a ayudarla.

-¡Galaxia! ¡Princesa¡ ¡Yaten, Taiki¡ ¡Vengan rápido, por favor!- exclamo Seiya con preocupación, todos se preocuparon al escuchar los gritos de Seiya y fueron corriendo a la habitación de Serena.

Mientras tanto los recuerdos que se encontraban en la memoria de Serena comenzaron a atormentarla ya que le causaban mucho dolor, hasta que recordó el momento en el que quiso quitarse la vida, de pronto una luz empezó a rodear su cuerpo otra vez, era la misma luz que había sido emitida anteriormente. Todos llegaron a su alcoba y pudieron presenciar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Serena se había reincorporado en la cama de tal manera que quedo sentada y comenzó a transformarse; Primero un extraño cristal apareció en su frente, era un pequeño rombo en color rojizo, poco a poco su piel empezó a tomar una tez blanca, aparte de la mejoría en su cuerpo, sorpresivamente su cabello se volvió de color negro que le cubría la mitad de la espalda, después cayo pesadamente sobre la cama debido a que se había desmayado.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Galaxia

-¡Por fin ha despertado la Sailor de la oscuridad!- exclamo La Reina Serenity con Kakyû viendo el cambio que tuvo Serena.

-¿Esa es su verdadera apariencia?- preguntó Taiki mirando a Yaten.

-Eso significa que ella ha dejado de ser Serena y se ha convertido en la guardiana de la noche-dijo Yaten

-Me temo que sí Yaten, solo espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos después-dijo Kakyû llevando sus manos a su pecho. Serena estaba por recobrar de nuevo el conocimiento, tras el cambio nuevo que tuvo.

-Bombón, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Seiya a Serena, Serena había abierto los ojos por lo que Galaxia se sorprendió

-Sí, estoy bien. De hecho ahora me siento mucho mejor ya no me duele la cabeza-dijo Serena- Pero ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi cabello? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó viendo a Taiki, Yaten, Kakyû, Galaxia y a La Reina Serenity- No entiendo nada- vuelve a perder el conocimiento.

-Parece que sigue débil, ya que gastó mucha de su energía- dijo Galaxia

\- Al menos parece seguir siendo la misma de antes, aunque haya cambiado de apariencia su personalidad sigue igual-dijo Yaten

-Hay algo que no puedo comprender-dijo Galaxia- No podemos estar seguros de que siga siendo así y de que no siga experimentando algún cambio

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Taiki

-Ella tiene razón Taiki, creo que este es solo el principio de su transformación-dijo Kakyû

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Princesa?- preguntó Yaten

-El cambio de color de su pelo es el resultado de que se está uniendo con Sailor Universe pero hay algo diferente en ella, sus ojos son de color negro y azul-dijo Galaxia

-¿Qué hay con eso, Galaxia?- pregunto Seiya

-Sailor Universe tenía ojos de color oscuro, era una de sus principales características, ya que era poseedora de una mirada fría y distante, eso era parte de su personalidad-dijo Galaxia

-Eso solo puede significar dos cosas, una que no fue completamente poseída por el cristal y que podemos estar tranquilos de que nada malo va a suceder o que la transformación es lenta y que va poco a poco- La de Kakyû hicieron que todos guardaran silencio

-Bueno, para eso tendremos que esperar mañana será otro día, será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar se vendrán tiempos muy agotadores y tendremos que estar alerta por si algo pudiese salir mal-dijo Galaxia

\- Si, tienes razón Galaxia, estando aquí no vamos a solucionar nada y no sabemos con claridad lo que puede suceder- comentó la reina Serenity

-Sera mejor retirarnos y dejarla descansar, ha sido un dia largo y pesado-dijo Kakyû- Vamos- Abandonando la habitación en compañía de la reina y galaxia

-¿Vienes con nosotros Seiya?- preguntó Taiki

-No Taiki, vayan ustedes me quedare aquí con ella- dijo Seiya

-De acuerdo-dijo Yaten sonriendo- Cualquier cosa, avísanos por favor- Saliendo de la habitación junto con Taiki.

-Bombón, no te preocupes estarás bien confía en mí-dijo Seiya


	3. capitulo 2

Las Sailor Scout se separan:

Peleas y verdades

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Tokio, desde hacía varios días sin paraba de llover a cantaros como muchos solían decir, en el Templo Hikawa se encontraban Mina, Amy, Lita, Darién, Luna, Artemisa y Rei.

-¿Para qué nos citaste Rei? - preguntó Amy

-Esta mañana recibí una llamada muy extraña de Haruka, me pedía que nos viéramos todos aquí hoy por la tarde pero no me dijo la razón-dijo Rei

-Vaya al fin se dignan a aparecer, desde el día del concurso no sabíamos nada de ellas- dijo Mina

-Pero Mina ¿Para qué querrán vernos? ¿Vendrá Serena también?

-Es cierto Amy, desde hace mucho que no sabe nada de ella, me preocupa preocupada Artemis mirando el suelo

-Desde que todo ocurrió no la volvió a ver-dijo Luna muy triste

-No te preocupes tanto por Luna, después de todo aquí estas mejor que con ella, fue muy injusta al haberte tratado así y al correrte de esa manera-dijo Rei

\- _"En verdad fue injusta Rei? En realidad tu tuve la culpa por haberle dado la espalda, si la reina Serenidad aquí, no me perdonaste nunca Serena, disculpa por no haberte comprendido, espero que estés bien -_ Pensó muy triste Luna-Pero aun así me preocupa que haya desaparecido de esa manera, sobre todo lo que haya renunciado a ser Sailor Moon

-Bueno, la verdad no nos hace falta Luna. Ahora es mucho mejor con Rei como líder, se notaba que ella no tenía la menor responsabilidad de que Mina- Después de devolver el Cristal de Plata de esa forma, que no es propio de una Marinero de una Princesa

-Es cierto, pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal les va chicos? Desde que se han hecho novios hasta la última vez-dijo Lita, por lo cual Darien pasó su espalda en Rei haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-Bueno, es que disfrutamos tanto estar juntos Lita, que se nos pasa el tiempo sin darnos cuenta ¿Verdad, Rei? –dijo Darien

-Sí, es verdad cielo- se dan un beso

-¡Hay que romántico!-exclamo Mina muy contenta, en eso llegan las demás

-Vaya, vaya. Ahora puedo comprender las cosas-dijo Haruka

-¿Qué nos le da vergüenza hacer eso después de todo lo que hicieron?- preguntó Michiru enojada

-¡Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna! Hotaru! ¡Qué gusto verlas!-exclamo Amy

-Lástima que nosotras no podemos decir lo mismo-dijo Hotaru

-¿A qué te refieres Hotaru?- preguntó Rei confundida por la situación

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- preguntó Darien ya que le parecía rara su actitud

-¿Con nosotras, Darien? Más bien ¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes? ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?- Pregunto Haruka enojada, acto seguido se acercó a Rei para darle una bofetada y a Darien un puñetazo en la cara- Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ustedes son unos traidores.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Preguntó Mina muy extrañada

-¿Cómo te atreves?- preguntó Darien enojado- Rei ¿Estas bien?-ella asiente

-Me dan asco- dijo Haruka volviendo al lado de Michiru

-¿Para esto nos querían ver Haruka? ¿Para insultar a Rei y Darien?-pregunto Lita

-No, por supuesto que no-dijo Hotaru- Solo venimos para felicitarlas al fin lo consiguieron. Son una ofensa para las Sailors Scouts, me da pena decir que alguna vez fui compañera de ustedes. ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA SATURNO!

-¿Pero qué pasa?- preguntó Lita

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA PLUTON!

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO!

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA URANO!

-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-Pagaran por todo el daño que han causado-amenazó Sailor Saturn a las Sailors Inners

-¿Pero de que están hablando?-preguntó Amy

-Chicas no discutan, si quieren pelean eso tendrán-dijo Mina- ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA VENUS!

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA MARTE!

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA JUPITER!

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA MERCURIO!

-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!-dijo Sailor Uranus, las Sailors Scouts apenas pudieron esquivar el ataque.

-Se han vuelto más fuertes-murmuro Sailor Júpiter

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!- nuevamente quisieron esquivar el ataque pero no tuvieron éxito, excepto Mercury que sí pudo esquivarlo.

-¡Esperen, por favor! ¿Por qué se están comportando de ese modo?-preguntó Sailor Mercury- Chicas ustedes no son así.

-¡Cállate, Mercury! En este momento no me importa sacrificar mi vida, van a pagar muy caro lo que ocasionaron- dijo Sailor Saturn- ¡TUMBA DEL SILENCIO!

-¡Tengan cuidado!- exclamo Sailor Venus para alertar a los demás

-¡Espera, Saturn! No lo hagas, no es necesario que te perdamos a ti también-dijo Sailor Plut

-¿A ti también?- pregunto Mars

-Sí, a ella también. Por culpa de ustedes-dijo Sailor Uranus

-No entendemos nada de lo que están diciendo Uranus- dijo Mina

-¿Son o se hacen?-preguntó con enfado Sailor Saturn

-Por favor, Uranus, Neptune, Plut y Saturn explíquenos-dijo Luna

-Vaya Luna, así que ustedes también están aquí ¿Dónde se metieron, cuando ella más los necesito?-preguntó Uranus, en ese instante Darien que estaba transformado de Tuxedo Mask corrió a ayudar a Sailor Mars

-¿Quién es "ella"?-preguntó Artemis

-¡Sailor Moon! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a traicionar a la princesa? Sobretodo ustedes Príncipe Endymion y Sailor Mars-Dijo Saturn- Son unos traidores.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué paso con ella, Saturn?-preguntó Tuxedo Mask alarmado que no pasó desapercibido por Sailor Mars.

-Así que cometen sus errores y no se preocupan por las consecuencias-dijo Saturn, todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué, no van a decir nada?-preguntó Neptune alterada

-Eso es porque ni siquiera saben que fue lo que ocasionaron, pues bien yo les voy a contar-dijo Plut- Hace un par de días hubo un temblor en la puerta del tiempo, así que fui a investigar y me sorprendí mucho al ver que el futuro Tokio de cristal estaba desapareciendo, entonces quise en ponerme en contacto con la Neo Reina Serenity para que me dijera que era lo que estaba sucediendo, fue entonces que me dirigí al castillo de cristal fue terrible lo que vi- dijo Plut por lo que Sailor Saturn comenzó a llorar haciendo que los demás se preocuparan- En la sala del trono pude ver a dos cuerpos completamente inertes con mucha gente alrededor, eran La Neo Reina Serenity y la Pequeña Dama se encontraban muertas fue por eso que el futuro estaba desvaneciéndose. No pude soportar ver la escena y decidí regresar al pasado en buscas de respuestas.

-Intentamos buscar por todas partes a Sailor Moon para que nos dijese que era lo que sucedía, pero no pudimos encontrarla-dijo Sailor Uranus

-La Reina Serenity se mostró ante nosotras y nos comunicó que la princesa, es decir Sailor Moon estaba muerta-dijo Sailor Plut llorando

-Ustedes son los culpables-dijo Sailor Uranus enojada

-¡Que!- exclamo luna sin poder creerlo, comenzó a llorar y a culparse por eso, mientras que Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Se dan cuenta ahora de lo que han provocado?-preguntó Sailor Neptune

-Es por eso que venimos aquí, porque nosotras haremos que ustedes paguen si traición, ¿Cómo fueron capaces de traicionarla de esa manera?-habló Sailor Plut

-Ustedes eran los responsables de su seguridad y de su protección personal, ¿Me puede explicar alguien que va a pasar ahora?-dijo Sailor Saturn

-Nosotras no tenemos la culpa de lo que paso Sailor Uranus, ella fue la que renuncio a ser Sailor Moon-dijo Sailor Venus- Nosotras no se lo pedimos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Eres una tonta-dijo Sailor Neptune

-Ya basta Sailor Neptune, si eso era todo lo que querían decirnos pues ya pueden irse-dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Claro, ya nos vamos pero quiero hacer una pregunta para Sailor Mars y para usted también majestad, ¿serán capaces de vivir tranquilos, llevando semejante remordimiento de conciencia, sabiendo que son culpables de la muerte de la princesa e incluso de la pequeña dama?-preguntó Sailor Plut- De esa niña que usted Príncipe Endymion prometió proteger con su vida y de esa persona a la que le juro tantas veces amarla hasta el final de sus días ¿realmente serán capaces de vivir ese calvario?

-Espero que puedan vivir tranquilos-comentó Sailor Neptune- Y que nunca tengan que arrepentirse de lo que hicieron, porque ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-Buena suerte Sailors porque la necesitaran, hay un nuevo enemigo muy poderoso-dijo Sailor Saturn- Espero que puedan con él, porque pueden olvidarse de contar con nosotras.

-Espero que puedan vivir tranquilamente con esos remordimientos de conciencia, la verdad que si fuese yo no podría hacerlo-dijo Sailor Neptune- A partir de hoy cada quien luchara por su propio lado y déjeme decirles que no descansaremos hasta que paguen por lo que hicieron- Abandonando el lugar con las demás.

-Pues váyanse no las necesitamos- dijo Sailor Venus

-Es verdad Mina, con el cristal de plata no será necesario su ayuda-dijo Sailor Júpiter apoyando a su compañera

-Sailor Moon, está muerta no puedo creerlo-dijo Sailor Mercury comenzando a llorar

-Princesa, yo tuve la culpa le he fallado completamente-dijo Luna

-Tranquila Luna, tu no podías hacer nada-dijo Artemis

-Claro que sí, era mi responsabilidad de estar con ella, ¿no comprendes Artemis? La única misión que la reina Serenity me había otorgado era encontrar a la princesa de la luna y cuidarla, y le termine fallando- dijo Luna yéndose corriendo haciendo que Artemis vaya tras ella. Todos habían regresado a la normalidad.

-Luna, Artemis esperen- dijo Amy yendo tras ellos

-Ella murió y rini también, ellas tienen razón todo es culpa nuestra-dijo Darien

-Darien, no estás solo amor yo estoy aquí contigo-dijo Rei abrazándolo

-Lita, será mejor dejarlos solos-dijo Mina

-Tienes razón, vámonos-dijo Lita saliendo del lugar

 **Kinmoku (Planeta de las Flores)**

-Ahora lo que más me preocupa es la salud de Serena, debe recuperarse al cien por ciento para que pueda transformarse en Sailor Universe y pueda controlar al Cristal M'kraan-dijo Kakyû.

-Estoy segura que podrá hacerlo Kakyû, yo creo que lo más preocupante va a ser la reacción que tenga mi hija cuando sepa que alguien más está viviendo en su interior-dijo la Reina Serenity.

-Sí me permite corregirla majestad, es ella quien está viviendo en el interior de alguien más-dijo Galaxia- Vera desde el comienzo de la transformación Sailor universe ha estado renaciendo, lo más probable es que un par de días más Serena cambie totalmente su personalidad hay que estar preparados cuando ese momento llegue.

-Sí, tienes razón Galaxia-Dijo Kakyû- Mañana por la mañana me encargó de explicar todo. Si usted me permite lo majestad, para que ella pueda prepararse y no se olvide de controlar totalmente la guerrera de la oscuridad.


End file.
